


Pulling at the Seams

by Ebyru



Category: The Place Beyond the Pines (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Movie Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He knows the twist in his gut isn’t the mixture of pills and alcohol churning, but the rotten stab of a friendship being destroyed from the inside out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling at the Seams

**Author's Note:**

> so an anon on tumblr said: "could you do another aj/jason fic? absolutely loved it! something where they are arguing and mad at each other, ready to punch the other but instead they start kissing and roaming their hands on each others bodies and just this really hot and intense making out (first pressed against a wall, then continue to maybe a bed) fic, not that much talking just breaths and "fuck"s and bodies attached. sorry my crappy english but this would be an absolute dream"
> 
> And I tried my best to follow that 'outline'. :)  
> It's un-beta'd, so feel free to let me know of anything I should fix.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jason’s tongue slips into her mouth silky-smooth, the way he imagines movie stars doing it. Or his dad when he was still alive to seduce his mom. Normally, that thought would be the one to make his boner wither and die, but next to this girl – Stacey or Carly – is a photograph. Photos in a family home, big deal right? _Wrong_.

Having done so much research on his dad, his career as a performer, how he met his mom, he knows who this is a photo of. He knows this man is the one who shot him down – _killed_ him. He knows the twist in his gut isn’t the mixture of pills and alcohol churning, but the rotten stab of a friendship being destroyed from the inside out.

Jason thought AJ could be trusted; he hadn’t been like the others…

Before he can stop himself and listen to that voice that sounds oddly like his stepdad, he’s pushing past the drunken girl and running down the steps towards his so-called friend.

 

\---

 

There’s a half-second where Jason wonders if it’s a good idea—

He slams AJ into the closest wall, ignoring the gasp of a few sober-ish people. “When were you going to tell me? Were you just having fun?”

AJ scoffs, rolling his eyes and looking off to the side. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, man,” he says. He has the gall to take a sip of his beer.

Jason’s hands grip his collar tighter, and he slams him against the wall. Yelling in his face makes his pain dim slightly. “How could you do this to me? Is my life a game?”

“I said—” AJ pushes Jason back with enough force to make him trip against someone. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about. You’re losing it, dude. Lay off the drugs a bit.”

His hands shake so bad, he can’t even reel back to punch AJ square in the face. He misses by a mile, his knuckles cracking against the wall behind his head. “Answer me!” he shouts, when the pain makes his mind settle in one place.

“Fuck this shit,” AJ says, letting his bottle fall to grab Jason by the collar. “Come the fuck with me.”

 

\---

 

They’re upstairs, having pushed through dazed and oblivious people mostly. The people downstairs who were shocked didn’t interfere, and certainly didn’t save Jason from whatever AJ was planning.

If it was pain, Jason would gladly take it just to have a reason to hit back. His stepdad wouldn’t be able to say he started.

AJ throws Jason into a room, locking the door behind them. He growls when he turns back to Jason, his cheeks red, and sweat dripping down his temple. “What the fuck, Jason? You think it’s okay to come to my house and do that shit in front of my friends?” He stalks forward, shoving Jason onto the bed.

Jason tries to get up, but AJ pushes him back down. He leaves his hands on his shoulders. “Tell me what the fuck happened to make you lose your shit.”

The lump of it sticks in his throat like a gulp too thick; a cancerous wound growing just this side of too big to ignore. He swallows past the bile trying to make him throw up on the carpet. “You knew!” he screams at the top of his lungs. It feels so good to get it out. “You knew who my dad was, and you knew your dad killed him. And that’s why you came and found me. That’s why you decided to sit at my table in the cafeteria.”

AJ stares like the words don’t make any sense. He licks his lips, his grip loosening on Jason’s shoulders. “I had…no idea, man.” He moves back, giving Jason space to lean forward, his hands on his knees. “Shit, man. Why didn’t you tell me your old man died?”

Jason thought he did. But then again, he spends most days consuming anything to dull the pain of the normal and mundane. AJ not being part of it.

“Why’d you come to me then? Of all the people, you picked the loser who eats alone. Why?” Jason asks, his eyebrows creased with the effort to keep his voice steady. This is a game, isn’t it? AJ’s been manipulating, flirting, toying with him since the beginning. Ever since that first day when he got arrested.

“Shit,” says AJ, rubbing the sweat from his forehead. He turns his back to Jason, and he doesn’t appreciate the gesture.

Standing happens quicker than the idea pops into his head, and he’s slamming AJ back against his door this time. His bedroom door, where they’re locked in together like two lions fighting. “Don’t lie to me. Don’t fuckin’ lie to me anymore.” His hands slip from shirt to skin, squeezing the sides of AJ’s neck. “Tell me the truth. Why’d you do it?”

“I--” He coughs when Jason presses on his windpipe. He struggles to get him off, but his hands get tangled in the shirt material, and he ends up pulling him closer instead. “Fuck, man, let me answer.”

“No!” snarls Jason, and then he’s yanked in closer by AJ, and their lips are touching…

God, he _needed_ this.

Jason lets go to fist in AJ’s hair, scaling his body like a wall, his knee pressing at the bulk of him. They’re rutting like sex addicts, trying to fit within each other; it all boils down to skin on skin, the hot, sweet suction of lips touching, the anger simmering at a safe distance now. AJ moans first, sucking at Jason’s top lip, biting down when Jason refuses to stop grinding his cock against him. They pull apart for a moment, just long enough for shirts to be dragged off and thrown away, then Jason is moaning. His tongue paints the inside of AJ’s mouth, marking him every place he can reach, because if AJ knows the darkest parts of him, he deserves to leave them to rest inside him. They belong to each other now.

The world is tilting, and Jason realizes he’s being pushed step by step, back towards the bed. Then he’s landing on it, bouncing until he settles with the steadying weight of AJ on top of him, grinding their hard-ons like it’s going out of style. He sucks a bruising kiss from lips to neck, claiming Jason the same way he was marked. Biting down on his neck, AJ darts his tongue out to taste the sweat pooling in the hollow of his neck, pushing his hands above his head. He pins his wrists there, easily, with one hand.

Jason should have known he was letting himself be pushed around earlier; he’s a lot stronger than he lets on. “Fuck,” says Jason, “this is not what I meant--”

“But you want it,” says AJ. “I can tell you want it.” Licking at the trail of slick across a pale collarbone, he bites again. “Fuck,” he moans, “If I’d known you were this eager, I woulda banged your brains out from day one.”

 _Damn him_ says Jason’s brain. But his brain isn’t the part controlling the way his cock jumps at that – as if proving his point – and he ruts like mad, not caring that they both still have two layers of clothes on.

Luckily, AJ does mind, and with one hand he undoes both their zips, getting their lengths out. He doesn’t let go of Jason – maybe afraid of the damage he’d do – and presses him down against the mattress, thrusting against the hard flesh of Jason’s dick. They both groan at the first slip of it; it’s so easy to get lost in the sensation that Jason lets himself go limp, and AJ lets go at last.

If he was in his right mind, he wouldn’t wrap his arms around AJ, bucking up while he thrusts down against him, their cocks smacking into each other’s like they’re still fighting. But probably AJ wouldn’t whisper, “Fuck, I’ve never felt like this,” either if this wasn’t an exception to everything… So Jason clings like his life depends on it, and concentrates on the sound of AJ’s belt clinking against the buckle of his, while their hips roll and rub, and it gets so slick between them that it’s like pushing into a woman.

Jason doesn’t want a chick when he can have this, though. He moves a hand to AJ's ass, squeezing tight, riding him from beneath, smacking when he hits the right angle to make his dick ooze out like he’s dying of some sex illness. AJ kisses Jason senseless with the feel of fingers digging into his ass, and pushes down until his bed protests the rough movements.

The moment Jason slides his tongue inside AJ’s mouth, grazing his knuckles up and down the seam of his jeans, AJ gasps and rolls his hips in tight circles. He finds that place that makes Jason buck, and nails it every. single. time. Without fail.

Coming is a goal that maybe Jason had in mind, but it was somewhere far down the line – after they fucked each other’s brains out, and left marks everywhere – not the second that AJ touches a hand to the tip of his erection. He soils AJ with his release, and he just keeps rutting until he adds to the mess, murmuring confession after confession into the shell of Jason’s ear. If he wasn’t already so out of it, he would be bursting between them.

AJ doesn’t roll off right away, but when he does, he keeps a hand pressed to the slick on Jason’s hipbone, playing in it. He hums a couple of times before turning to look at Jason. “Sorry about the mess, bro. I’d offer to suck it off, but I don’t know if that’s too gay or not.”

Jason closes his eyes; laughing even though there’s tears in them. He puts his hand over AJ’s pushing the slick around with him. “I’ll be as gay as you want to be.”

“Sounds good,” says AJ, his voice right in Jason’s ear. “Tell me when you’re ready for another round.”

Jason nods, tilting his head toward the rumbling purr of AJ’s voice. His words sound so much sexier when they’re coming at him this close. AJ kisses him when he looks up, his tongue darting in more hesitantly this time. As if they didn’t just ride each other through the bed.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers when Jason is almost falling asleep. “I really didn’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated. <3


End file.
